Its UNIVERSAL!
by Long stemmed roses
Summary: The gang takes an INTERESTING trip to universal studios orlando. lemme explain, Cat meets the wizards Jade deals with "girl problems", Beck deals with jade,and Tori finds a crush!;D. Kinda T for minor swearing. Mostly Bade Gonna be good!
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

"JADE! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Yelled Jade's mom. "I KNOW!" jade moaned as she rolled over in her black-sheeted bed. Jade sighed and hauled herself up and out of her bed and stood up. She walked over to the dresser and looked in her mirror, Jade grimaced and clutched her stomach. CRAP! REALLY TODAY? She screamed to herself and went to take a shower.

Tori's POV

Tori had gotten up early and headed to the West's house to see Jade. As she climbed up the stairs towards Jade's room she really had no idea why she was here. Tori approached Jade's doorway and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. Tori finally burst in the room to find it completely empty. "JADE? WHERE ARE YOU?" She called "IN HERE! WHO IS IT?" "ITS TORI! CAN I COME IN?" "arrgh…. fine…." Tori cracked the door open a little and walked in.

Jade's POV

I saw Vega standing right outside the shower looking around. "Um... you know I'm like, in the shower right?" "Yeah…" Tori responded "Whataya want Vega?" "well, I just wanted to make sure you were all packed and ready to go for our trip today!" Tori exclaimed. "uhh, yeah I think I have everything." Jade leaned out from behind the shower curtain a little bit. Tori's cheeks reddened and she giggled. "what is it?" jade asked, "I can see your boobs!" Jades cheeks turned a flaming red color and she disappeared behind the shower curtain once again.

Cat's POV

I smiled happily as I packed for our trip to universal studios, we could've gone to the one in California but I wanted to go see the wizards in Orlando! I was so happy that beck finally got Jade to come along! Now the whole gang was gonna be there! YAY! Hmm… bunnies are soft…

Beck's POV

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed Urg… it's too early…" he thought to himself. "I gotta go pick up Jade soon" he sighed and hoped she was up. He checked his calendar on his phone and his eyes widened "THE 18TH?" Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! Jade started her period today. ARRGH! Today was gonna be hell. He went to "Jade's closet" in his RV (Jade stayed over so often that she had what they called "Jade's closet") and took out some "stuff" she might need today.

Authors um... Apology?

Sorry guys this is my first fanfiction ever and I think this is gonna be a REALLY good story! even if the first chapter was pretty suckish.. hehe ella


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's POV

Beck picked Jade up at 4:30 AM sharp. "dude…." Jade rubbed her eyes as she leaned on Beck as he helped her into his truck. "jaaaadddddeeeee" he moaned, "you know how upset Cat would be if you bailed now!" "Yeah, I know…." Jade sighed. As they arrived at their gate after dragging an irritated Jade through security and basically carrying her to their gate, Beck spotted the rest of the gang. "YAY YOU'RE HERE!" Cat cried happily. Beck had been carrying Jade "bridal style" once he was sick of her leaning on him. "Awwww.. Tori cooed at Beck and Jade's adorable position. Beck smiled up at Tori and sighed. "Flight 879 to Orlando, Florida is now boarding class A." "That's us" Andre said and the gang made their way onto the plane.

Jade's POV

I woke up right before the plane took off with my head resting on Beck's shoulder. "h-huh? Babe? Whats happening?" Beck smiled down at Jade "Were about to take off." "oh…." A look of nervousness flashed across Jade's face and she gripped Beck's hand. (A/N beck has the window seat, Jade has the middle, and Tori has the aisle seat.) Tori looked up from her magazine and smiled "I thought Jade West wasn't afraid of anything." "NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" Jade cried shrilly "okayyyy" Tori replied.

Tori's POV

A few hours into the 6-hour flight, Tori glanced over at Beck and Jade. They had lifted up the armrest in between their two seats, and Jade was curled up in Beck's arms while Beck rested his head on top of Jade's and the couple slept peacefully. Tori took out her pearphone and snapped a quick pic of the sleeping couple. "Hey Andre! Look at this ADORABLE pic of Beck and Jade!" Tori happily exclaimed as she leaned out to show Andre the picture (A/N Andre also has aisle seat) "Dang, that's a good pic!" Andre smiled at the picture. "Jade might kill you if she has the energy later" Andre warned "Yeah, I know but it was worth it!" Yawning slightly Tori took her laptop out and started watching icarly.

Andre's (short) POV

Andre was happy to see that Jade hadn't started killing Tori yet. In fact, Tori had seemed to be in great spirits even for being stuck on a plane for 6 hours straight. Andre sighed and turned back to his book. Tori had been forcing him to try "Twilight" and he wasn't embarrassed, it was a pretty good book.

(Authors note)

Hi everyone! Hoped you liked my second chapter of Its UNIVERSAL! I'm really getting into writing and enjoying it!

3 Ella 3


	3. Chapter 3

Beck's POV

"We will be landing in Orlando Florida In 10 minutes the local time is 7 AM thank you and have a nice day" The smooth female voice announced over the loudspeaker. "great" Tori groaned "what is it?" Beck asked. "I forgot about the time difference!" "oh man, yeah this is gonna be hard" Beck sighed and looked down at a sleeping Jade "she is NOT gonna like this!" "Yeah I know!" "Beck?" "mmhm?" "Are you gonna wake up Jade?" "No, I was planning on carrying her again." "Oh, wait was that sarcasam?" No I was serious." Okay."

Stewardess's POV (You know how when you walk out of planes they're standing at the door right?)

I saw the tall good looking dark skinned teenager walk out with a pale teen girl dressed in all black pajamas in his arms followed by another high school girl with long wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes in pajamas. ALSO by an odd bunch of MORE high schoolers. One with flaming red hair and pink pajamas and a nerdy boy carrying a puppet. Last but not least, walked out a good looking brown skinned boy with short dreadlocks and a HA jacket. I stopped him and asked "does H.A. stand for Hollywood arts? The Performing Arts high school in Los Angeles?" " Yeah! How did you know?" "My niece is auditioning to go there!" "Yeah! All my friends go there too." The dark skinned boy replied "You mean the Good looking boy carrying the pale girl in all black, the redhead and the nerd with the puppet?" "Um, yeah I guess you could it put it that way." "Well have a good vacation!" "Thanks! Good luck to your niece!" "Thank you!" "ANDRE! COME ON!" called the tan good looking boy "hmm…. So Andre is his name…." I thought to myself.

Tori's POV

I walked over to the front desk at our hotel "Hello, how may I help you today?" A bored looking girl about 17 asked from the front desk." Hi, reservations for "Vega"?" the girl checked the computer screen "here you are, rooms 313 and 316" the girl said in a bored voice. "um…thanks…" I responded "thanks for the sunshine!" Andre said voice dripping with sarcasam. By now Jade was starting to wake up and that was NOT going to be good. As the odd gang of high schoolers stepped into the elevator the girl at the desk glared at them. Tori shrugged at her and the elevator doors closed.

Jade's POV

When I woke up I was lying in a large bed in an unfarmilliar room. "God…. Where am I?" "Babe you're at the hotel. We went to Orlando? Remember?" Beck replied and kissed the top of my head. He was putting my and his clothes away in the dresser. I love beck so much, he is so sweet to me, I thought to myself "Urggh" I moaned My head was pounding like a million of Sikowitz's coconuts were hitting my head all at once. "Jadey? Are you okay?" Beck asked me looking concerned "No…" "Is it cramps?" "No… m-my head…." Beck felt her forehead. "You feel really warm I think you have a fever" "Im going to go get a cold washcloth to put on your forehead and tell tori your not feeling well okay?" "o-okay" I moaned in agony "beck kissed my forehead softly then kissed my lips "you're gonna be okay babe" he hugged me and left to go get tori.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: SO SORRY! I've been so busy with tests and vacation…. But I finally got a chapter done! :D

Here it is!

Jade's POV

When I woke up I saw Vega standing over me with a concerned look on her face.

I looked down at my chest to find that MY SHIRT WAS NOT THERE? Great. I was feeling like hell, and now Vega has seen me in my bra! Best. Vacation. Ever. *sarcasam* I turned away from her still pretending to be asleep and saw beck lying next to me in bed half asleep, with his hand curled around mine. Tori finally noticed I was awake "Hey Jade" she said with a soft smile "how ya feelin?" "like crap…." I responded dully. "Uhm, what happened to my shirt?" "Well, Beck came and told me you were really sick, and when I came in you were tossing and turning in your sleep, and moaning. You were also sweating a lot, from your fever, so Beck took off your shirt to cool you down." "Me? SWEATING?" I DON'T SWEAT! I thought to myself. "Don't worry Jade, it's okay, I really don't care if I see you in your bra." "YEAH, BUT I DO!" I screeched. My eyes started to close and I asked softly "What are the sleeping arrangements?" "Well, Andre and Robbie are staying in the room next door and you and Beck will share this bed, and Cat and I will share the other." "oh… okay…." "And Vega?" Yeah Jade?" "Can you put on icarly?" Tori chuckled. "sure Jade" And that's when I Blacked out. For the fourth time.

Tori's POV (Just Describing Beck & Jade For all you Bades reading this ;D)

Jade's chest rose and fell softly in Beck's arms. She smiled a little in her sleep as Beck drew patterns on her stomach, hips, and back. It was all too adorable! Their bodies fit perfectly against the other's and Jade had her head nestled in the crook of Beck's neck, as she had fallen asleep whispering to Beck. He really loves her, Tori thought to herself. They were meant for each other. Jade was wearing a black strapless bra and had a pale stomach. She was wearing Black sweatpants and had a few razor blue streaks in her hair that matched her eyes perfectly. Beck was wearing a gray muscle shirt revealing his toned muscles and abs. Tori smiled and returned to watching icarly. "I wonder when cat and the boys are getting back?" she asked herself.

Authors Note:

Hope you all liked it! Planning to add lots of new chapters on the weekends! :D YAY! I think this chapter is short but sweet lotsa Bade fluff ;)


	5. Note FUN ONE!

Authors note:

Hi everyone! I am so happy to be getting all these GREAT reviews from my wonderful readers! So sorry this wasn't a chapter, I've been so busy lately! I just haven't had time to think about the plot and write much I am truly sorry! Heres the upside… Thursday, I went to meet Jennette Mccurdy (sam on icarly lolz) and I found out about some very exciting news for all you seddies…. I met jennette! Shes very nice and she does not mind talking about seddie at all she actually thinks its very funny and has a good attitude about it Nicest person ever! She was like to me "ohh! I love what your wearing!" so we had a lil conversation, teehee she was sweet. Annnd now what you've been waiting for… Theres a secret episode coming out… they refuse to reveal anything about it… except the name…. Theyre giving BIG BIG hints bout seddie though…. I'm not going to reveal the name (sorry guys! I want to surprise you! ) Thanks so much for waiting through all this! Love you guys!

Follow me on twitter snazzyblondevil

WATCH BEST PLAYER!

Oh and P.S. on the 19th of March "sleepover at sikowit's" is coming out teehee. This will be interesting…..

-Ella 3 P.S. my new pen name is Blondedemon okay?


	6. Chapter 6

Cats POV

I skipped into my room thinking about cotton candy and red velvet cupcakes. Tori put one finger to her lips and pointed at Beck and Jade sleeping. "AWWWW!" I cooed. Jade opened one eye, looking pissed. She muttered a very bad word under her breath and rolled over. I hated it when Jade sweared. It was so dirty. I frowned and went to go ask Tori to help me put away my clothes.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Beck's POV

Jade had woke up luckily feeling fine this morning. We were scheduled to go to universal today on Cat's demand and Jade was taking a shower. "JADE DO YOU HAVE CLOTHES IN THERE?" "NO BECK I'M PLANNING TO WALK AROUND NAKED! OF COURSE I HAVE CLOTHES!" She called back to me. I smiled and sighed, glad my girlfriend was back to her normal self.

Tori's POV

I frowned and sighed. Today I had woken up finding that I was getting my period and had forgotten to bring some "stuff" with me… I decided I my only option was to talk to beck, since Jade would be no help. I took a deep breath and swung my legs out of bed and went to talk to beck.

Beck's POV

I was reading a RV catalog that I had found lying around the hotel room when Tori walked up to me. "um.. Beck?" she started. I looked up "Oh hey tori, Whatcha need?" "Well, um, Jade gets periods right?" "Um yeah Tori… Haven't you noticed? My girlfriend has Hips. And boobs." "Well c-can I borrow some of her period stuff?" I finished awkwardly. Beck raised his eyebrows "yeah…. Its, um, in there…." He pointed to a cabinet in the bathroom. "well… okay…. Thanks….." I answered my cheeks flushing.

Jade's POV

I smiled as I ran the conditioner through my hair. It was gonna be a long day but at least Beck promised he would go on all the roller coasters I wanted with me if I had a good attitude. Well, the best I could manage at having a good attitude anyway. But not the point. Beck was a huge pansy when it came to scary rides. He HATED them! I of course loved them, so he went on them with me whenever he felt up to it, or, when he was trying to get me to behave. I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I slipped into my clothes, dried my hair, put on my makeup and put on my streaks. I stepped out of the bathroom to see Beck reading an RV catalog. "Thinking about replacing the silver streak?" I asked playfully and kissed his cheek. He smiled "So I see your feeling better" he said and playfully poked her in the side "You, Mr. Beckett Oliver, are going to PAY for that later on the rides!" I said mysteriously. "Oh am I?" He replied cocking an eyebrow. "Yes, yes, you are." I said "Well then bring it on!" "Oh I will, you just wait… I will…" I said already planning….

Authors note: Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long, ive had lotsa rehersals and junk, but enjoy! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long.. Im really buisy! Im going to skip the week at the theme parks cuz I need to get this story going so.. enjoy!

Jade's POV

"Jaaaddddddddddddeeeeyyyy" My boyfriend beck called to me "What?" I called back angrily "You need to pack babe! We leave tonight!" "Ugh, I don't wanaaaa" I answered lazily. "well neither do I but we have to." He walked over to her and started to tickle my stomach uncontrollably "Oh! Beck" I giggled "Stop it! I'm going to call the police!- Beck- BECK! Stop it! I will bite you! Do you want me to bite you?" "I'll stop if you pack! C'mon I'll help you" "Beck-FINE!" I choked out while breathing heavily. Beck smiled down at his panting girlfriend and smirked "I'll race ya, whoever packs their suitcase first wins!" Knowing Jade was very competitive, he knew her answer. "Your on!" I replied, and ran to get my suitcase.

*Skip a few hours*

Beck's POV

I helped Jade into the car that was driving us to the airport, then sat down beside her. "So, you excited to get back to the silver streak?" Jade had recently started living in my RV with me because her dad had finally crossed the line. "Beck, don't YOU live in the silver streak?" Tori asked curiously "Yeah, but so does Jade" I replied. "Oh…." She looked jealous. Jade shrugged and smirked. "Yeah its gonna be awesome to get _home_" she replied emphasizing the word home to make tori even more jealous. "Jade, be nice." "What?" she said innocently. "I was just saying how excited I was to go _home _to the _silver streak_ with MY _boyfriend_" Sensing a catfight, Beck quickly changed the subject.

Tori's POV

"Ugh, I can't believe Jade would do that" Tori softly huffed to herself. A hot guy like Beck deserved WAY better then jade. Someone more like me. Or me. Beck deserves someone like me with my perfect face and perky breasts Tori thought angrily to herself.

(Hahaha sorry, I just think Tori is a slut and TOO perfect so I just wanted to add that :P)

*A few hours later, Beck is driving Jade home to the silver streak back in LA*

Beck's POV

I loaded up the back of my truck with Jade & my luggage. We had just gotten back to LA, and I have to say we were both EXTREMELY relieved to be home to LA. Jade was putting her bag away in the truck cab , and Tori was leaning on her suitcase, gazing at Beck in a daze. "Hey babe, everything in?" Jade called to me. "Yeah! Just gotta finish putting this one last suitcase in… and…DONE!" I replied, shutting the back of the truck. "Hey Andre, me and Jade are gonna head back up to the silver streak, you cool with that?" "Yeah man, see you later." Andre answered. "Bye Beck!" Tori said in a flirty voice. "Um.. Bye" I gave an awkward little wave as I climbed into the driver's seat next to Jade, who was already asleep. I smiled at my girlfriend, sleeping peacefully, chest rising and falling softly. I pulled Jade's soft hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. She smiled a little in her sleep and rolled over. Satisfied, I put the keys in the ignition, and drove away from the airport curb.


End file.
